Many users utilize applications to perform a variety of activities, such as checking email, playing video games, sharing photos, interacting through social networks, banking, and/or a plethora of other activities. Because users may execute such applications through various devices and/or computing environments, an application developer may create an application deployment package that supports multiple processors, operating systems, languages, display scales, resolutions, graphics cards, etc. Thus, the application deployment package may comprise a relatively large amount of data all of which may not be used by a particular device or computing environment. For example, a user may download a drawing application from an app marketplace onto a tablet device. The drawing application may comprise medium resolution textures that may work well with the tablet device, but may also comprise low resolution textures meant for smaller smart phones and high resolution textures meant for personal computers. The drawing application may comprise support for 10 languages. The tablet device may utilize the medium resolution textures and a language used by the user, but may not utilize the low resolution textures, the high resolution textures, and the other 9 languages. Such unused features of the drawing application may unnecessarily consume download bandwidth, storage space, and computing resources during download, deployment, and execution of the drawing application on the tablet device.